Living at Hogwarts!
by No. Just-Just. Just No
Summary: Team Wakai, consisting of Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto have an Anbu mission to Hogwarts and hell is going to be raised when they get there. Good!Itachi, Anbu!Naruto. A little bit of Swearing. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Living at Hogwarts!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bringing one home, sending three out**

**By No. Just-Just. Just No.**

Underline **= English**

"Fox, move around the side and make sure he doesn't see you." Static crackles over the little radio.

"Copy that Weasel." There was silence. Suddenly white noise sounded. "Shit, He's seen me. Start plan B," a voice wisped, sounding excited.

"Okay, I'll contact Dog and tell him." Replied the first one that spoke, Weasel was his name. "Dog, Fox was spotted and is starting plan B now. The Hokage owes us big time for finding this pervert."

"He's not a pervert. He is a well-respected writer and is Fox's Godfather. Besides, you like his books don't you?" The man named Dog asked Weasel.

"No, I do not, unlike you," weasel said in a condescending tone. "The only one I read was the one with the boy named Naruto in it."

"Watch your tone Weasel. I am your superior. Behave." Dog growled over the radio. "Besides, after this mission we both go off duty to teach some brats after they graduate. Is your little brother going to be in the bunch?"

"Of course not, he's the same age Fox as and is still in the academy. Too bad you found out that they were ruining Foxes learning and kicked him out. He would never have learnt how to look out for himself if you hadn't found him on the street when he was kicked out of the orphanage. GAHH! Don't do that Fox. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be getting the per… Jiraiya-sama, you're here!"

"I asked Jiraiya-sama to come back to the leaf but he said that he would not come back because his student and his Godson were dead, and then I said, "But what about Minato's student? Kakashi-sempi?" and then he was like, "I don't want to go to a village were all my family has died and I will not come back. Minato's dead, Kushina is dead, even their son Naruto is dead," and then I'm like, "Do you mean Naruto Uzimarki? He's alive and kicking, or should I say pranking? Anyway, Naruto lives by himself and has no one teaching him his family's techniques. Also, he has tones of chakra and will fail all his academy exams if you don't help him," and then he's like, "How would you know this? Eh? What's your code name and team? I want to know who Sarutobi -sense sent to collect me," And then I was like, "My code name is Fox and I am on the Wakai* team. All the members are known to have entered Anbu at a really young age. I entered 3 years ago when I was 7, but I'm 11 now. I joined 3 weeks before my 8th birthday. The old man said that it was my early birthday pressie and that my other one would come after my first mission. I was to burn Anbu member Dogs Icha Icha book. Took me 2 minutes to find the man and get the book and 1 second to incinerate it." He was crying at this. I don't know why. Hmmm. Ah, wait there's more. After he stopped crying, I was like, "Let's just say, I got a team were the leader hates me and my teammate idolise me, just because I made the world have one less pornographic novel. Also I got a mission that really sucks. I had to go back to school after being kicked out and look after all the clan heads children. Little snot nose brats." And then he was like, what's your teammate's name?" and then I was like, "well ones Dog, he's a pervert. The other is Weasel. He's pretty cool. He helped me think up an Anbu name and mask. The old man said I could chose because he didn't want to be beaten up by an 7 year old because he chose something childish for me," and then-"

"Lovely Fox, you can write it down in the report for Lord Hokage," Weasel interrupted before Dog attacked the boy for talking too much while on a mission. "Let's get back to the village."

In the Village

"Fox, Your other mission is about to start. Go get ready for it. Jiraiya, good to have you back in the village. Dog, Weasel, please take this Sennin to Naruto's apartment. But first I need a privet word with Jiraiya." The 3rd Hokage ordered. As the three Anbu disappeared, Jiraiya looks at the old man.

"Sense, is it true that the counsel lied to me? Naruto IS alive and wasn't killed in the sealing?"

"Yes, it is true. I want you to teach him the art of Fuinjutsu. It will be good for him, also, teach him Kage Bunshin would you? His teachers won't help him with it because they don't pay attention to the large amount of chakra he has. Well, his new teacher does but he can't help the boy because he has to help all the other students. I trust Fox has already told you about his mission? Well he is just hidden among the class, he isn't participating in the class at all and won't help anyone in the class. He just looks out for danger. I want you to assist Fox on his mission but I want you to do it openly. Meaning I want you to help teach the class and use Anbu hand signs to communicate with him. So tell me what is happening to my other male student."

"Yes, Hokage-sama…

In the academy

"Naruto is tired today. Don't you think Mizuki? Eh? Mizuki? Holy gwock-a-moly. Is that the legendary toad sennin? Coming here?" Naruto's teacher asked no one directly because everybody was staring at the toad sennin.

"Yes sensei. He just got back to the village today. I saw him walk in with the Wakai Anbu team. I just wonder why the old man sent them?" Naruto replied in a tired and board voice. "He's probably here to teach us Fuinjutsu really. I can't believe that the Hokage dragged me out of bed to find this perverted sage. Anyway, I'm going to sleep." Naruto finished with a yawn not thinking any one heard him say the last part of the comment as he started talking under his breath when he talked about his mission.

Only Jiraiya and Iruka heard what Naruto said after everyone else stoped listening. Iruka just dismissed it as a young boys ramblings.

"Hello there. You must be Iruka. The Hokage asked me to come in here and teach you all Fuinjutsu." As the toad sennin said this, half the class turned to look at Naruto because his prediction came true. '_I wonder if Naruto is fox… I'll ask him in Anbu langue.' _Thinking this, Jiraiya signed to Naruto, 'Are you the Anbu member Fox, Naruto Uzimarki? And don't lie, I have a chakra memory. I can tell.'

Naruto who was the only one looking at the man at the time sighed and signed back 'Yes I am, I'll tell you why later.'

Because Iruka was the only one looking at Jiraiya at the time recognized and understood the hand signs and looked at Naruto as the boy replied. _"Hmm. So that's why Naruto has disappeared so many times in the past. He was Anbu. Seems like we'll need to talk too. I know I'll tell them I understood with the Anbu hand sign for understood." _And Iruka did to the boy and the sennin. They both paled but nodded. Knowing they got the message, Iruka started the class.

**After Class. Hokage's Office.**

"Hokage-sama. You have 4 people to see you. One I dressed in a dress and says it is very important that you talk to him soon. He's been here for 2 more minutes than the other three that have come to talk to you as a group," one of the Hokage's slav-Chunin told the old Kage.

"Alright, send the one in a dress in. By the way, what's his name?"

"He said his name was Dumbledore. Do you know him?" the chunin asked, surprised at the Hokage's reaction.

"Yes, I know him well," Sarutobi said with a small smirk. "Send him in then."

When the mystery man walked in, the old Hokage got up to greet the man with a hand shake. "It's good to see you again, old friend. Are you in need of assistance at the council or a fighting force this time? I hear that your resident snake dude was destroyed by an old magic spell. The spell of love, no?" Sarutobi said in perfect English looking towards the man with a humoured look on his face, as if he was thinking of a distant memory.

"Yes, but it included a great loss for the order as well. Lily and James Potter were killed before Voldermort was defeated. Their young son was left orphaned with only an abusive aunt and uncle to look after him. The boy has reached the age were he is able to come to Hogwarts to learn how to use his magic and I was wondering if you could spare 3 Shinobi to look after the boy. One has to be 11 though. We don't want people to think that I let a paedophile into the school. Do you know any that can help me?" Dumbledore asked at the end of his long (yet short for him) speech.

"I'll always help you old friend. Without your help there would have been many more casualties in the 3rd Shinobi war and Kyuubi attack. For that we owe you big time. I know of three Shinobi that can help you. 2 will have to dig out their wands though. I'm shore you remember Kakashi and Itachi? Or as you know them, Daniel and Raven? Those will be the 2 adults on the team and there team member Naruto will go well with them. By the way, Naruto is 11. He is the Kyuubi Jinjuriki if you don't mined? He just needs a wand and a new name." the old Kage said thoughtfully.

"Thankyou Sarutobi, I do not mined about the Kyuubi, if that boy is anything like his mother and father, he will be fine. I will be very grateful to have Raven and Daniel back. I haven't seen them in 4 years. How are they both? I will have them both as PE teachers like last time. Gosh the teachers will have a shock to see those two again. Can I see them soon?" Dumbledore said gratefully. Wondering when he'll get to meet them again and Naruto for the first time

"Very soon my dear friend. One moment please. Oh and please stay in the office wile I talk to them in here. They can all speak fluent English because it is one of the compulsory subjects at the academy. In fact I think one of the people your about to meet is a teacher there. One of them is my student Jiraiya and the other is the boy's teacher Iruka. Come in Naruto, Jiraiya, and Iruka. I would like you to start speaking in English as that is the language Naruto will be speaking for his next mission that will span over 7 years. Now, Dumbledore this is Naruto. Naruto, tell him about yourself. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G about yourself. He does not like liars. Also, it might get these two off your back between now and when you leave." The Sandaime Hokage said to Naruto, stressing the word everything.

So Naruto told the man about his life. About how he was abused as a kid because of what is sealed into him. How Kakashi saved the boy once and taught him how to defend himself and eventually becoming an Anbu under his and Itachi's encouragement. What his past missions were and what Jutsus he knows, his contract with the foxes. Also the facts that he knows who his parents were and why they were dead, dying to protect their village from the thing sealed in his stomach, not that he minded. When the small boy finished, Iruka was sitting down thinking about Naruto's and his heritage and Jiraiya was thinking there was only a few things he could teach this boy. One was Fuinjutsu, another is about his Kekkei Genkai (the super fast healing from Kushina and super fast speed from Minato) and summoning and signing the toad contract. He couldn't even teach the boy how to sign a contract.

"Damn, I can hardly teach you anything and I don't know if Gamabunta will let you sign the toad contract if you have already signed the fox contract. Wait. Is Kyuubi the boss of the fox contract?" Jiraiya asked in a panic.

"ummm, yeah. Is there something wrong with that? He can't be summoned out of his seal so don't worry." Naruto answered smoothly and calmly, reminding Jiraiya of Minato's silvertongue. "Actually, I'm curious about how Iruka knew ANBU hand sign's. How do you know them Iruka?"

"I think I will tell you this one Naruto." The Third interrupted Iruka's answer. "He quit when he became a teacher though because normally when you go into ANBU, the ninja's keep their previous rank to not seem suspicious. 'Kashi and 'Tachi are exceptions because of their age when they entered ANBU and their family/teachers are famous and, it's REALLY hard to disguise Kakashi's lovely silver hair."

"OOOOH. That makes sense. Okay, I'm happy," everybody in the room sweatdroped when Naruto said this.

"Now, Naruto, Dumbledor and my self have a mission for you and your team. Could you please go and get them," as Naruto left, the Sandaime looked at Jiraiya and Iruka. "Don't worry; he has the best team mates in the village. You can go though and collect stuff that you want Naruto to learn wile out of the village. No history though. He will refuse to read it and then will prank every one. Oh and Iruka, you are reinstated ANBU and will have Naruto's ongoing S ranked mission of protecting the clan heirs. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Ja ne," Jiraiya and Iruka replied and left through the window as team Wakai entered.

"Now, for mission details…."

**Okay. Hoped you liked it!Next chapter soon!  
Well, not all that soon. I am a very, very, very slow writer. Stupid, fucking grade 10 essays, God damn Genethics essays. I know I ramble and I'm sorry, but if you flame me. There will be blood spilt. Yours. Sorry once more if you liked the idea. This is Naruto, (the person not the manga) centric.  
Once more, sorry for rambling and any spelling mistakes or errors.I tried to correct them.**

**OH and  
***Wakai

1.(adj)Japanese word meaning young. To be called Wakai is to be forever young. Mature, yet youthful. 2.(adj)Aloof, seemingly inattentive, yet deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Because SOME people (AlxesHuang101) have a problem with me writing a chapter of a story and then having no inspiration to continue the same story, I am going to write a chapter 2 for you all. So here it goes. Also, Thankyou for the support, I have a hard time putting my ideas into words, so thankyou.**

**Oh and thanks to (insert name here if it's you I'm talking about) for the support of this story even though I discontinued and am rather slow at updating. But I have decided to continue this now! YAY!**

Note from the Beta: Hey y'all, name's Alexis. I have no problem with my friend writing this fiction. What I hate is the fact that she complains bitterly about mine when I obsess over them, and then she turns around and does it to me. And slow? Darling, you go at snail pace compared to me, and that is saying something. In conclusion, Maggie is slow (in more ways than one), I hate it when she complains to me about things and then does it to me and, more importantly I believe this is a FANTASTIC piece of writing (for her standards =P) and I will continue to beta it, but please, darling, DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT MY OBSESSIONS WHEN YOU DO THE SAME TO ME! Thank you for reading my rant, have a good day/night and enjoy this chapter of Living at Hogwarts. Alexis – out! (PS. I GOT A HUG!...she never gives one…BUT I GOT A HUG!)

**Note from the Author**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ: **

**Thanks Alexis, nice for some reassurances. Just to tell you all, Harry is a bit OOC. In this fiction he was abused as a kid and was close to death sometimes, but he always healed through the night like Naruto does, but not with chakra but his accidental magic. Oh and Dumbles might be a bit manipulative (BN: MY FAVOURITE DUMBLEDORE STYLE!), later on when he doesn't tell Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi things that are important to the mission. **

**Line brake = *****

Under line from now on = Japanese

_Italics now_ = thought

_**Bold/Italics now**_ = yelling inside thoughts

_**Living at Hogwarts**_

_By No. Just-Just. Just No._

The Hogwarts crowd

On the train, Fun… Not

"_Stupid 'Kashi, stupid 'Tachi, stupid fake name. Stupid fucking history books. _God damn it! What is with all the noise and chatter! _God damn 'Kashi's responsibilities to the village. Why the fuck did he get to stay back in Konoha when me and 'Tachi have to go to a stupid magic school. __**Stupid wands and stupid boo**__-_Who the fuck are you?" growled Naruto as the door slid open and a red head looked inside of the compartment, startling Naruto out of his thoughts and directing his ire onto the young boy that had just walked through the door.

"Now, Finn, I don't think whoever that is, deserves that glare you were giving to Daniel back at the station just two minutes ago," the messy haired boy across from Naruto said. "Now, who are you, and why are you here? Oh and come in if you want a seat. Don't mind Finn, he's a bit of a grouch this morning."

"Ah, right. Hi, I'm Ron Weasley and I just wanted a seat. Umm, thanks, I guess. Ahhhh, who are you?" The red haired boy, Ron said as he slid down in to the offered seat.

"The grump there is Finn Whirlpool," Naruto grunted acknowledgment to Ron's wave, "and I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meat you Ron," the boy, now known as Harry, waved at Ron after his introduction.

"HARRY POTTER, BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled in shock, thinking all the exaggerated heroic stories about the abused boy were true. "Did you really kill a whole coven of vampires? D-do you have the-the scar, and can I see it," he whispered to Harry, wanting to see the famous scar and not get glared at by the weird blond boy for talking so loudly again.

"Wha? Ron, I was raised in the muggle world; I have never come in contact with vampires, ever. And I don't see what's so special about this scar. I've had it since I was a baby. But if you want to see it, sure," Harry sighed as he pulled up his hair, uncovering his lighting bolt shaped scar. Looking down at his new shoes that Finn bought for him, he thought about the way he first met the boy and how his life changed forever.

**Flashback**

_August 15th 16 days left of the Dursleys_

"Hello Hedwig, here's a treat for you." Harry talked softly to his new owl, looking at her soft downy feathers, wondering if the amazing bird would let him pet them. He was just about to ask the owl when a knock on the door became loud and impatient. Running down stairs to answer the door, shouting out for the people to wait, hoping to get there before the people left, the knocking developed into an amusing pattern, probably to entertain the people at the door while they waited for the BHL (Boy Who Lived) to open the front door. After opening said door, Harry stood in shock at the three people standing in front of the door, one that looked his age and was wearing black skinny leg jeans and a white wife beater with a lose black shirt over top. Oddly enough, he was wearing black sandals on his feet and had two scrolls in a holster type thing strapped around his hips like a belt. Over all, the look suited him with his blond hair and his sharp blue eye's that looked like they could cut through steal and still be harmless wile doing so.

Another of three people looked to be around 18 and was wearing almost the same thing as the first person, except the wife beater was black and the shirt was red, matching his noble looking face and his long black hair pulled back into a low pony-tail with a few strands hanging across his face, making him look like a male super-model.

The eldest of the three had a mysterious air around him. His long gravity defying silver hair stuck up on an angle facing to the left. He was slightly different in the way he dressed. He had navy skinny leg jeans on and a navy blue shirt buttoned up to the neck with the top two buttons undone. He was wearing a weird fabric mask over his face, which was navy as well, ending somewhere hidden beneath the shirt. What really stood out though was the weird thing that covered his left eye. It looked like one of those headbands people in cheesy karate movies wear around their foreheads but without a weird pattern and navy once more! Harry's first thought when he saw this man was that he had an unhealthy obsession with the colour NAVY BLUE!

"Hello there, I'm Daniel Scarecrow, and this is Finn Whirlpool and Mitchell Farmer*. We're here to take you to the train station on the first and Finn here is going to be a new student. He's a half-blood like you and was also raised by muggles. He wanted a new friend for when he starts at Hogwarts, so I thought that he might like to meet you," The eldest, now known as Daniel said as he introduced himself, his colleague and his charge. "We're here to take you away from this… house… until the start of term." The distaste for the Dursleys was almost visible in his voice. "Another reason Finn wants to be your friend is because he had a similar child hood. He wasn't well like by the people the people that raised him apart from a few friends of mine, from work. Oh, that reminds me, Finn, there is a potion that we can buy you soon that can cure malnutrition and past improperly set bones. From the looks of it, we need to get you some too, Harry. Come on, get your stuff and we'll take you away from here," Daniel looked at Harry expectation. Hoping that Mr. Scarecrow was telling the truth, Harry let them in to the house and ran upstairs to gather his things.

As he gathered all his belongings, Harry slowly realized what Mr. Scarecrow was saying. He was leaving. For nine months. Without telling the Dursleys. Picking up speed, Harry grabbed his trunk and his owl and ran down the stairs in a panic. If they didn't leave soon, the Dursleys might get here and beat him again and chuck him in to the room under the stairs. As he ran into the living room to tell the wizards to leave when he froze, the Dursleys were home, and they were talking to the wizards.

"We hate to intrude like this Mr. Dursley, but I was wondering if my colleagues and I can take Mr. Potter off your hands, that is, if you don't have any objections?" Mr. Scarecrow asked Mr. Dursley in a polite tone of voice with hidden malice dripping from the words.

To Harry the look on his uncle's face was frightening, but the look on Daniel's face (or what you could see of it) scared Harry shitless, really living up to his last name, Scarecrow. But to Vernon Dursley, he almost died from fright, as the look was aimed at him.

Stuttering his reply, the tub of lard said, "You can have him. Only courses trouble around this house and neighbourhood. Take that FREAK and go, and never, _ever,_ come back!" Gaining confidence towards the end of his little rant, he demanded that the magical people get out of his house and his life, _forever_.

**Flashback End**

After that confrontation, the four left the house and decided to go to a hotel in London, get a room and sleep the foreigner's jetlag away. The next day, Finn had taken Harry into the CBD and bought him new clothing that fit properly but still allowed for growth. Then they went to Diagon Ally and bought all Finn's school stuff, and a few potions to fix the malnourishment and abuse they suffered in their youth.

Getting Finn's wand was one of the oddest experiences Harry had ever had, and he had just found out that he was a wizard!

**Flashback**

They had just walked in to Olivander's when the man appeared. Looking each person over when he started talking wands.

"Harry Potter, 11 inches, holly wood, phoenix tail feather. Daniel Scarecrow, 10 inches, the Han'noki tree, claw of the Demon Wolf clan, the head I believe, Mitchell Farmer, 10 inches, Karamatsu wood, a feather of the Demon Crow clan of Japan. All very well made wands, but I'm guessing your hear for the young blond boy aren't you? Well, what's your name boy, I want to get to the challenge that is going to be your wand."

Finn, having already been told of what to do by Daniel, Mitchell and Harry, stepped forwards and held up his right arm and told the old man his name, and also announced that he was ambidextrous, Ollivander just shrugged and looked deep into Finn's eyes as he said "This isn't the firs time someone that was ambidextrous had come in, in fact, the last person that did was a blond like you Mr. Whirlpool."

Ollivander handed Finn the one of the wands he gathered that had Japanese attributes. Handing Finn the shortest wand there "Hmmm, This one is special. 9 inches, an ironwood called Bangkirai and one of the claws of the head of the demon fox clan, Kuruma, also known as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, for the core. Hmmm, the core of this wand was given to me about 11 years ago, October tenth to be exact. "

At his words Finn, Mitch******and Daniel paled, knowing the implications of having a wand like that.Disregarding Daniel's obvious worry, Harry encouraged Finn to grab the wand. When he made no movement to do so, he grabbed the wand and thrust it in to Finn's hand while forcing him to wave the wand.

The result of said waving was shocking to the young boy. With a flash of multi-coloured sparks, an illusion of a nine-tailed fox curled up like it was sleeping appeared in the air. Ollivander just hummed and nodded his head, "Yep, the perfect wand for you young Finn."

After Ollivander said that, Finn, Daniel and Mitch unfroze and started talking in rapid Japanese. Looking at the three, Harry walked up to Ollivander and paid for the wand claiming that it was returning the favour of getting him out of his hell whole. Despite all leaving the shop looking attentive, all three of the hidden ninja were floored at the kindness that Harry showed.

**Flashback End**

Thinking back on it all, Harry had to admit, the three had some weird quirks. Finn complained about everything but some random noodle dish called ramen and plants. In fact, if you said something bad about Ramen, even if unaware of saying it, one would find themselves covered in itching powder for two days.

Those were the best 16 days of his life and harry could only hope that they continued with having Finn and Mitch at school with him that year, even though Mitch would be a teacher, harry couldn't wait to see him. Unfortunately, Daniel had gotten a letter that morning that told him that he "was not required to teach that year." To Harry, it meant that he was going to lose another friend like the friends he lost when Dudley was bulling him at home and at school away from the teachers.

Looking at the boy across from him, Harry thought about what Daniel had said that morning.

**Flashback**

"Look, Harry, form the sounds of it, you're pretty famous around here in the wizarding world. I want you to look out for the people that would try to be you friend just because you're famous. I don't want you to find someone you trust just to be stabbed in the back later on. Oh, and not all slytherens are bad. I knew a few back in the day and they just wore masks like you and Finn do. Make friends with them, just don't be too obvious about it, it's worth it in the end" Daniel cautioned turning away from Harry, but then he stopped and looked back at the young orphan boy, "and Harry, please be careful, Finn attracts trouble and from the looks of it, so do you, so be careful. Come on, we need to hurry to the station; we want to avoid the crowd."

**Flashback end**

Harry looked up and smiled a fake smile at Ron, recognizing one of the people he was cautioned about was sitting right in front of him, and Finn seemed to agree from the amount of growls coming from him.

Suddenly the train lurched, and Finn went silent, looking out the window and down the tracks as the train sped off to Hogwarts, and towards Harry and Finn's new life.

**BN: While I was betaing this, I wanted to buy a gun online the shoot her in the head while she was behind me going…...ehiihiihiihiihiiihii. *shoots author in the head* *Author comes back as zombie***

**AN: REVIEWS ARE MY BRAINS!...cause now I am a zombie. (Real AN: My beta wrote that, but I still like reviews)**

****(BN: Mitchell Farmer! HA! (related to Author BTW))(AN: I couldn't think of a name for 'tachi-chan) **

****** **(AN: Can't be bothered writing Mitchell all the time. BN: And it is also his nickname. Sorry, the Author is rather lazy)**

**Oh, by the way, I for got the disclaimer in the first chapter and this one almost too, so, I don't own the Harry Potter or Naruto only the plot line in this fiction. Even then, I'm probably not the only one that thought up something like this. **

_JA NE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.

Just to let you know i have not abandoned the story, I am in fact reading the first book again and have exams right now so I wont be updating for a wile. **SORRY**! I posted the "How To..." assignment but someone said that I wasn't allowed to post something of that format and reported it. It was removed a day later. But my teacher saw the chapters I had typed up and has given me Good marks. Here in Tassie, My school is on the national curriculum so the marks go Minimal, Partial, Sound, high and outstanding. The marks I/We have gotten are, a High and a Sound! Which is like a B- to B. So thank you all for your help and sorry once more that I won't update for a wile.

Ja Ne,

Maggie

No. Just-Just. Just No


End file.
